What you need
by ladykenna
Summary: High School AU. Kenna needs a tutor and Bash needs a scholarship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the show I sure as fuck would not be writing this

**Kenna's POV**

Kenna watched out the window, little children were playing in the school playground and she found herself wishing she was one of them so she could get out of that stupid math class and do something fun instead. Not that there were many fun things to do at Boarding School. She closed her eyes for a second and then…

"Miss McCarthy, if my class is boring you, you are free to leave the room" her teacher's voice caught her by surprise, Kenna quickly sat up and look at Mr Valiois' eyes. She could feel her classmates eyes in her back. She looked back until her eyes met Mary's and turned to face her teacher again.

"No, I am sorry. It won't happen again."

Henry Valois kept on talking about logarithms until the bell rang and everyone stormed outside, Kenna was picking up her things when Henry Valois' voice called her name again.

"Kenna please come here."

She knew that her teacher wanted to tell her that she was going to fail if she didn't study, and she also knew how to distract him "Hold on a second" She unbuttoned her shirt a little and she let her hair fall over her shoulders. The girl walked to her teacher and he started talking to her without even giving her a look "Kenna you are failing this class and unless you…" Mr. Valois looked up at her and held his breath, her plan was working.

"I'm sure there's something you can do…" Kenna's hands landed in his desk, near his and she did her best to make a puppy face while she stayed sexy. Mr. Valois coughed and pointed to the door with his hand "I'll see what I can do Kenna. You can leave now."

She exited the room and she saw her friends waiting for her outside, Greer smiled while Mary and Lola waved at her. "What did he want?" Greer asked, curious.

"I may or may not be failing math."

"Oh Kenna! You should have told me sooner. I could have helped you." Mary was concerned as always but Kenna knew her friend had more important things to think about.

"You were so busy with all that mess with your mom and Francis, I didn't want to bother you."

"Oh Kenna you don't bother me." Just when she was saying that Francis hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "Can we talk for a second?" Kenna smiled at Mary "See what I'm talking about? You're too busy with your own life, I can take care of mine." Mary left holding Francis' hand and Kenna walked with Lola and Greer to the canteen. They sat in their usual table and made small chat when they saw Francis' half brother Bash pass by, and glance in their direction. He probably was looking for Mary, she had dumped him but everyone knew he still had feelings for them. It shocked Kenna when he started walking towards them even when Mary wasn't among them and it shocked her even more when he looked at her and pointed at her with his finger. "I'll see you in the library at five."

"What?" she didn't even know what he meant.

"Math Classes" Bash said and walked away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"but he didn't

* * *

**Bash's POV**

Since Mary had left him Bash could only think about going to college. Eight more months and he would be free to go. If he could save some money and get a scholarship. His mother couldn't afford paying college for him, and he wasn't even going to ask his father, his mom had practically had to beg him to let him be a student in the boarding school, and he was the director so he wasn't really losing money. So that was his goal now, earn money, get a scholarship and get the hell out of that school. Get the hell out of that country if he could. He was a good student, great actually; but there were lots of other great students and probably that was not enough for him to get a scholarship. He needed to do something more, maybe his father could tell him what.

He found Henry Valois in the halls, after a class with some of the younger students.

"Dad" His father put a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you Sebastian?"

Bash talked with his father for a while, he knew better than to ask him straight away, after a short while talking he asked "Dad, do you know what I can do to increase my chances get a scholarship?" His father looked at him for a second.

"Well extracurricular activities should work for you, you know, volunteering, playing an instrument, you can try tutoring someone too" Tutoring someone. How hadn't he thought about that? He was good at most of the subjects, and he had been told that he was a good teacher before. He smiled at his father for a second "That's actually a great idea. Do you know someone who needs tutoring?"

His father thought for a second and then smiled "Actually I do. Kenna McCarthy needs some really big help with math, and you'll be the perfect teacher."

Bash smiled too and stormed out shouting "Thanks Dad!" as he ran to the canteen. When he got there he immediately looked to the table where Mary and her friends usually sat and he found Kenna there. He was surprised that Mary wasn't there sitting with the rest of them bubt he walked towards the girls anyway. He pointed at Kenna with his finger and said:

"I'll see you in the library at five."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Math Classes" Bash said as he turned to go sit in his own table.

**A/N:** I know this is a little short but and didn't have much Kennash action but I wanted to introduce the story right. I am sorry for any mistakes but English is not my first language. Please read and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the show I sure as fuck would not be writing this

**Kenna's POV**

Kenna looked at Greer and Lola; they were as confused as she was.

"What did just happen?" Lola asked.

"If I just knew" It's not like she was going to say no to math classes but Mary's ex was not the first person she would have chosen as a teacher.

"Maybe this is some twisted form of revenge" And Greer had a point, maybe he was trying to use her to make Mary jealous, it wouldn't be the first time someone used her like that and Kenna didn't know Francis' half-brother enough to know if he was capable of doing that. Probably he was. Most of guys were. She would have to try, maybe he did have good intentions and if he didn't well... she was pretty good at revenge herself.

"I guess I'll have to go and see. If he's trying to use me I'll just get out. Probably slap him first." Kenna shook her head and the other girls laughed, when Kenna looked up she saw Mary and Francis walking into the canteen holding hands. "Guys do me a favor, don't tell Mary about that class with Bash. If he's trying to manipulate her we won't let him" The girls nodded and waved at Mary and Francis.

Kenna winked at Mary "Sooooo… Want to tell us what you two were doing?" As she said that her friend blushed and the rest of the girls started laughing

Kenna walked to her room, she was one of the few "lucky" girls who had a room for herself (she was one of the few lucky girls whose parents could afford to pay a single room) and she was thankful for it, at least she had a small place to call home in that stupid boarding school. She changed off her uniform into some more comfortable clothes and checked the time. Bash wanted to meet her at five, she had more than enough time to do some studying and finish her homework before she went to study with him. She finished everything just in time to get out and go to the library to meet her "teacher".

When Kenna got in there she didn't see him and for a second she thought that he might have just been playing with her, testing how desperate she was for math classes. She sat in one of the big tables and promised herself she would leave if he didn't show up in five minutes.

After a short while Kenna was about to stand up and leave when she saw Bash getting into the library.

"You're here. I thought you weren't going to show up. I've been waiting for more than ten minutes" a little exaggeration wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I am sorry, my mother came to bring me some things and it took longer than expected" Kenna immediately felt sorry for exaggerating but she wasn't going to recognize that she had lied, so she just brushed the thought off.

"It's cool; I used the time to revise. So... why are we here anyway?"

"I told you" He raised an eyebrow "Math classes. I can give you some tips to improve your memory if you need them though"

"Ha ha. So funny." She raised her eyebrow matching his. "What I meant is... why wouldn't you want to teach me math... voluntarily?"

"It's not exactly a voluntary decision" he looked down for a second and then back into her eyes.

"I knew it!" Kenna stood up and shouted, getting a look of disapproval from the woman in the desk, she muttered a sorry before sitting down again. "You are doing this to piss Mary off right? Well just for your information she doesn't really care anymore, she is happy with Francis."

Bash swallowed and pretended the comment didn't hurt. "This is not to piss Mary off; I don't care about her anymore." It was only partly a lie, he was trying not to care "You need a teacher, I need someone to tutor to get a scholarship, so we are stuck together."

"You are doing this for a scholarship?" Kenna was confused, this was a better scenario that those that she had imagined "Why would you even need a scholarship? Your father is like the richest man in this country."

"I don't want to live off my dad" again, only half a lie "Why are you complaining anyway? I am teaching you math for free."

"That's… kind of true." She wasn't going to admit more than that so she just dag into her bag and took her math book. "So… logarithms."

* * *

**Bash's POV**

Kenna was by far the most stubborn pupil he had ever had, and he had never found teaching that difficult. It wasn't that she wasn't good at math, she had an unusually good brain for them, but she didn't want to use it. She would find every single excuse to change the conversation topic to anything else. Literally anything, and if she could criticize she would be even happier; in the last two hours she had tried to get him in three different fights about how stupid his hair looked, or how his teeth were uneven. He tried to fight it but her attempts to distract him and get him into stupid arguments often worked.

Bash actually enjoyed arguing with her, he could laugh and make stupid remarks knowing it wouldn't hurt her, her ego was too big for that. Her remarks on his appearance didn't bother him at all either, but he liked to pretend he was hurt to see the proud expression on her face. He could say that he enjoyed the girl's company.

They had been off the topic for a while when he said "I think we should finish the lesson for today. It's almost…" he was shocked when he saw the time; he hadn't even noticed how dark it had gotten outside "Nine thirty."

Kenna opened her mouth, surprised. "Oh wow. Would you mind if we you know… met for studying tomorrow too? I felt like I actually learnt math for the first time in my life, you should consider replacing your father." She was asking almost reluctantly, and he could see that she was afraid of him saying no, maybe she wasn't as confident as he had thought after all.

"Yeah, of course. Tomorrow at the same time?" Kenna nodded and left the room with a stupid grin on her face that she didn't know where came from. Bash stayed on the library for a while, finishing his own homework and not even recognizing to himself that Kenna was the only person who had managed to get a smile and a true laughter out of him in the last month.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews :) I really didn't know how to introduce this chapter but it was relevant for what I want to write next. What do you think of this chapter? Please read and review!


End file.
